Our Souls Connected
by GrouchyCurve4
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS OR CHARACTERS IN THE STORY EXCEPT THE ONES YOU DON'T KNOW! Kindra is Sir. Integra's daughter. Here's the twist. She's a meister. She had to go to DWMA. Follow Kindra as her whole life changes and she finds friends, gets new skills, and gets her first crush. Rated K possibly T later in story.
1. Prologue

Our Souls Connected

Prologue

Kindra was walking up the many flights if stairs connecting to DWMA. She wore her favorite blue-green jacket, a dark green toboggan, a black shirt with skull designs, and navy blue nikes. She swept her long brown hair out of her face as she continued walking up the flights of stairs.

Kindra got to the top when a kid with spiky blue hair fell off of the roof of the academy. He laughed.

"So, your the new kid everyone is talking about?! Well guess what! You won't outshine me! I am the great Black Star!"

He then ran at her. Kindra quickly dodged and ran into the building. In an attempt to hide, she ran in the first door she saw. Kindra sighed and thought,_ I finally got away from that kid._

Kindra looked around the room. Soon she sees something horrible, a urinal. _The boys bathroom!? I need to leave._ That's when she heard footsteps. Quickly, she ran in one of the stalls and locked the door. Kindra peeked under the door just in time to see him walk in.

The man was tall with gray hair and stitches on his clothing. He was wearing a labcoat and... Is that a screw in his head?! Just then he looked down at her. Kindra noticed and quickly stood up.

"Why are you in the boys bathroom. Kindra the new student, right?" He asked.

"Depends are you... Um, going to tell?" Kindra asked shyly.

"No." He smirks, "Which class are you heading to?"

Kindra came out and handed the paper to him.

"Your next class is mine. I am Professor Stein. Report to the Death room and tell Lord Death your here but, don't tell him you were in the boys bathroom."

The professor walked out, leaving Kindra... Alone.

**Authors note: For a prologue it was pretty decent. Sorry about any mistypes I'm new at this. Anyway I've only got three chapters planned so far so if you guys like it, I NEED MORE IDEAS! Oh well! Thanks for reading!**

** Fight The Fire,**

** GrouchyCurve4**


	2. Chapter 1: Lord Death? My Teachers Pic

** Chapter 1 **

** Lord Death? My Teacher's pic!**

Kindra sighs and walks out of the boys bathroom. Some kids stare at her. A couple of girls were whispering to each other. She blushes and pulls out her phone. Kindra put in her earbuds in an attempt to block out the world. She puts on her favorite song and starts lip singing on her way down the hall.

_The blood that runs within my veins._

_Keeps me from ever, ending up the same._

_The fire that's pushing me, on and on and on._

_To me it's everything and it makes me f******g strong._

_Love me or hate me._

_I walk alone!_

By that time Kindra had to pause her music because she had just entered Lord Death's room. The first to speak was a man with red hair walking her way.

He said, "Hey I'm Death Scythe. Me and you should go to Chupa Cabras."

"Umm... Spirit that's the new student, Kindra."

Spirit looked at Kindra heart broken. He walks out muttering something to low to hear. Kindra looks at Lord Death noticing how funny his appearence seems. He was wearing a black cloakish thing and had a cartoonish mask of a skull. The next person to speak was the boy sitting in the opposite of the room.

"OH MY! You have perfect symmetry! Your feet are pointing the same way! Your legs are at the same angle! Your-" He was cut off falling to the floor screaming something about her only having a phone in one of her pockets. Then finally Lord Death decided to talk.

"I'm sorry about my son. He has a small case of OCD. Well anyways, HEYO! Welcome to the academy. If you need in help, go to Maka Albarn. She will help yo-"

"MAKA!" Spirit screamed as he ran around. "MAKA! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER! DON'T HATE ME MAKA!"

Freaked out and with the permission to go, Kindra walked out. She put her earbuds back in, determined to at least finish her song. She pressed unpause and started lip singing from where she had stopped.

_Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake!_

_I'm not an idle, not an angel, not a saint!_

_I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed!_

_A living nightmare, from the cradle, to the grave!_

Just then the bell rang and all the classroom doors shut. CRAP! Kindra looked at her paper to see a big cresent moon beside the "first period" mark. Kindra ran down the hall to stop at the classroom door. She swiftly knocked on he door from nervousness. The door opened to Professor Stein standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Your late." He stated sternly.

Ashamed with herself, Kindra walked to her seat. She sat down and got her notebook out. She was taking notes as she got side-tracked. Kindra was empty mindedly drawing a picture. When she finally snapped back to attention, she looked at the picture and was disgusted with herself. She thought, _Wow your first day away from home and you draw a picture of the teacher without his shirt. Just... Wow._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher calling her name.

"May I know exactly what you are doing that is more important than class Kindra?"

Stein asked.

"NOTHING!" Kindra said way too quickly.

"Let me see."

"No."

"I am the teacher here, let me see."

"You'll be upset with me though."

"I already am."

Kindra slowly got up and walked over to him. She handed the notebook over, blushing as red as the storm on Jupiter. Stein's eyes got wide as he stared at the paper. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kindra knew she is in a whole HEAP of trouble.

**Authors Note: Thank you Vongola Ventitisimo (At least I think that's how you spell it) for being my first follower. I'm sorry if this story sucks but it's my first story on so if you have any ideas please do NOT refrain from telling me. I am only 12 so cut me some slack. Thanks for ALL my viewers. I got goosebumps writing this chapter.**

** Fight The Fire,**

** GrouchyCurve4**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting? Sir Integra?

** Chapter 2**

** The meeting; ?**

"Kindra, go to the Death Room, I'll be contacting your mom." Stein said.

He pushed Kindra out the door and swiftly followed. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She had always hung out with boys but, she felt different around Stein. He was actually very attractive to her._ KINDRA NOEL HELLSING WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU CAN'T LIKE YOUR TEACHE-_

"Hiya, Stein. What brings you and Kindra here?" Lord Death asked.

"She drew a picture of me and I am afraid she might... Have feelings for me." Stein said.

"Umm... Kindra, we should probably have a conference with your mom." Lord Death said.

"Fine... As long as she is not having a conference with the queen and those old guys." Kindra muttered sharply.

"You mean the round table? The only lady there is Integra." Stein stated.

"Oh yea, I forgot! You worked for my mom after you graduated. I'm the little girl you wanted to dissect." Kindra said.

** Meanwhile in London**

looked at the mountain of paperwork stacked in front of her. She took another sip of tea as Kindra came back to her mind again. The lady knight hated to admit it but, she missed the 17 year old girl. She smirked as her favorite clad vampire phased through the floor. He had on the same outfit as always.

"My master, I know your probably wondering why am I up at one in the evening. Police girl wishes to see Walter. She has a little problem with the coffin in her room."

"He may go explain to Police girl I won't have a non- blood drinking and coffin sleeping vampire!"

Alucard smirked and phased back through the floor. Not even a minute later Integra heard "WALTER, WHAT THE H**L IS THIS!" followed by another things calmed down and she silently continued her paperwork.

**About 8 hours later**

"Mum, there is a man on the phone that wishes to talk to you about Kindra. It is something about her taking a liking to one of the teachers" Walter told the lady knight.

"WHAT," She swiftly grabbed the phone. "Hello, this Integra Hellsing."

"Hello Integra. Kindra has taking a small... Fondness of me." Stein said.

"I'm coming." She hangs up the phone and says, "Walter ready the limosuine. I'm going to America."

"Sir, I've already bought the plane ticket." Walter just smiles and walks off.

** Back at DWMA**

"I DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THE TEACHERS AND YOU ARE A MEANIE!" Kindra screamed.

Stein just chuckled at the girl. He knew that she was too bright for that to be all she can come up with. He walked up to her and put a hand at the side of her cheek. She blushed and looked at the ground. He smirked knowing he finally won. Stein stepped back a couple of feet and sat in his rolling chair.

"Hmm, and you said you didn't like any teachers. Looks like your not a very good liar." He said.

"ACTUALLY I DON'T YOU ARE JUST BEING EXTREMELY R-:"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death said chopping Kindra out cold.

Stein stared at the unconscious girl. Deep in the back of his mind he knew she was somewhat... Different. Everyone else had been scared of him other than Spirit and Marie. Well, Spirits still traumatized after all the dissection labs while he slept. In fact, he wasn't sure that even Marie wasn't a little scared. Maybe it's because she hasn't seen him go mad. How she's never seen the true dark side of him. He sighed and looked at her again. He could tell by her clothes that she must have liked dark colors.

"Stein, if you want to go grade some paper work or something you may. I'll watch Kindra until her mom gets here." Lord Death said.

Stein nodded and rolled out. Falling through the doorway, he just stood back up and continued rolling to his classroom. Started grading his test papers when he thought Kindra will need to take the test she missed yesterday since she wasn't here yet. He sighed as the picture of the young girl came to his head. He was determined to not like her whatsoever. Stein cleared his thoughts as he continued silently grading his papers.

**On the plane**

"Three minutes until landing. Will everyone please secure all luggage and fasten their seat belts."

did as the lady told. Soon the plane landed and Integra got her things and walked off the plane. She went to the window and looked outside. It was night and everyone was asleep. She seen the large academy in the distance. Integra started walking to the large building in the distance and started walking. When she finally arrived she ran up the large set of stairs and inside. All the doors were shut and she could tell that they've been that way for awhile. She looked around one last time and saw one door opened. She walked in the room to see Lord Death. It took all she had in her to not laugh at the funny appearance.

"Hiya! It seems that your daughter has a crush on the teachers." He said pointing to the young girl in the floor rubbing her head.

"Which one?" The lady Knight asked curiously.

"Me." Stein said walking through the door.

Integra glared at him,then Kindra, and back to him again. She just couldn't understand what her daughter seen in him. Of course she watched that stupid anime or whatever about him but still. WHY? Kindra seen her moms expression and thought Dear freaking gosh I am going to get thrown into a pit of ghouls or something for this. Kindra sighed and put her face in her hands, blocking out everyone.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took longer than usual my computer kept erasing my chapter. Well I'm sorry that I am breaking the fourth wall but I thought it would make it more interesting. Thanks for your continued support guys!**

** Fight The Fire,**

** GrouchyCurve4**


	4. Chapter 3:Seth? My New Weapon!

** Chapter Three**

** Seth? My New Weapon!**

"Kindra knows you more than I do. She watches an anime called Soul Eater that is based on the academy." Sir. Integra sighed.

"Hmm... I see. Well I guess we will be moving her classes after all." Lord Death said. "Your new science class is with Mr.Q and you will need a new set of test-tube for his class."

Kindra got up and walked out, making eye contact with no one. She walked down the hall and opened her locker. She grabbed her bookbag, pencils, pens. Kindra leaves and walks down the street. She sees a park near a river a runs there. Kindra hangs her things on the branch and sleeps in the tree. As the world around her quickly consumed in darkness, her last thoughts were Tomorrow is going to suck.

**Meanwhile in the Death Room**

"Out of all the teachers why you?!" Integra said pointing at Stein.

"I don't know. Usually girls are scared of me." He said twisting his screw.

_Alucard?_

_Yes master?_

_Tell the new butler to look through Kindra's family tree and see if she has any relatives that could be a weapon or meister._

_Yes! I will do ANYTHING just say the word and I will slay thousands for you._

Alucard disconnected and came back to the silent reality of the room. The lady knight took in her surroundings. Lord Death's son Two young girls on the opposite side of the room were playing. One was doing origami,

The other was painting her nails. The shortest one got up and handed me the giraffe.

She said "Your Integra, the one who kills evil things,right? KILL THE GIRAFFE!"

The lady knight looked at the oragami animal confused. The girl took it out of her hand, snapped its neck, and went back to where she was sitting. She was just about to say something when Stein interupted.

"That was Patty, she loves giraffes." Stein said as he chuckled amused.

"She must REALLY love giraffes since she snaps their necks and all." Integra said jokingly.

stood up and walked to the door. She stopped in the exit way, got out a cigar, lit it, and walked off. The only sign of her past presence was the lingering smoke. The room dropped in silence again. As the seconds passed, no one moved an inch. Finally, after being disturbed by the uneven amount of silence, Death The Kid spoke.

"Father, I am going to bed."

"Ya I'm gonna go home too." Patty said.

Soon everyone was at home doing their own things.

**The Next Day**

Kindra got up to the absolutely beautiful Thusday morning. She got ready for school. She put up her hair in her signature pony tail. Kindra walked to Death Cafe and got a coffee. There was one more thing she had to do. Kindra went in the bathroom and got dressed. She wore a purple tee shirt, her Nikes, blue jeans, and her jacket. She looked at the time seeing she only had five minutes left. Kindra ran outside and took off at a full sprin down the street.

When Kindra got to the academy she was just in time for science. She went to Mr.Q's room.

"Okay, we have a new student today... Kindra, may you please have a seat?"

Kindra nodded and sat next to a boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He had on a sticker that said "Weapon". Kindra forgot about the stickers. She swiftly pulled her's out and placed it on the right corner of her shirt, just below her shoulder.

"Today class, we will be studying the basics of the soul. I am going to do a couple of sentences with you. A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound what?"

Kindra was the only one to raise her hand.

Mr.Q looked at her and said, "Are you sure you know the answer? You just got here yesterday."

Kindra looked back at him and screamed,"YES I KNOW! This is easy! At the beginning of every episode of Soul Eater, Maka Albarn would say this sentence... A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body."

Kindra looked around and saw her classmates laugh. All of them laughed but the boy. He just smiled at her. Kindra was extremely confused. He handed her a paper. It was a note!

The note read:

_Hey Kindra! Welcome to DWMA! Well, actually I'm new too. I couldn't help but wondering if you would like to be my meister. It's okay if you already have a weapon, we can still be friends._

_From,_

_Seth_

Kindra looked at the boy in astonishment. She nodded her head yes and looked at the front of the room. Mr.Q was showing a video he filmed from is travels to Africa. The class was dead silent as everyone stared blankly at the smart board in the front of the room. Seth was drawing a picture of a gray wolf howling at a full moon. It was quite beautiful actually. The bell rang.

Mr.Q said, "Okay class we will finish the video tomorrow. Have a great day!"

Seth and Kindra walked out the classroom together.

"Anyways... Kindra, do you wanna meet up at the cafe after school so we can learn more about each other?" Seth asked.

"Sorry, I have to go apartment looking." She replied.

"Wait, where did you sleep last night?"

"In a tree."

Kindra walked away from Seth. She went to her locker and grabbed what she needed for English class. She walked into Sensai Sid's class and sat down. She looked around and saw Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona. (Whose names she remembered after watching the anime a few years prior)

"Okay, today we will be taking a Pre Test of the big exam we take at the end of the year. This time, you'll have until the end of class. At the end of the year though, you will only have sixty minutes. When you get the paper you may start."

Kindra looked the paper over before starting. Mostly everything on there she knew from the anime. Everything seemed simple so she began. Approximately ten minutes later, she raised her hand to show she was finished.

"Okay you may read a book."

"Actually, may I draw?"

Everyone was looking at her, amazed by the speed she completed the test. Ox got quite intimidated that there was yet another person who could beat him at the ending exam. Finally, the bell rang and everyone gave Sid their papers. Kindra walked out and went to her math class. The day went by in a flash as she went to lunch, history, gym, and art.

"Okay, today we will be drawing something evil. Werewolves!" Death Scythe exclaimed.

"Um... Do you even know the basics of art?" KIndra asked unsure.

Spirit just looked at her like she was crazy and continued with class. When class was over, everyone had finished with a realistic drawing, except for Spirit. He was still working on his stick man with a tail. (A stick werewolf)

Everyone stormed out of the classroom and went to their lockers. Kindra got her book bag and her suitcase. She walked out the doors to the large academy when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Instinct kicked in and she flipped the "enemy" over her shoulder and pinned them to the ground. Kindra looked down and saw Seth stare at her in both pain and amazement.

"Okay, first of all OUCH WHAT THE FRICK KINDRA" He screamed.

"Sorry it was instinct!" Kindra said with a guilty smile.

"Second of all I know this sounds weird at first,but let me explain it. Do you want to live with me."

Kindra was silent as she waited for him to continue.

"Most weapons and meisters do! Just think of the anime. Soul and Maka does. Stein and Marie used to until she left."

"Um... Sure." Kindra said.

Kindra and Seth walked down the street. That's when Kindra saw something extremely horrible. She walked a little bit closer to the creature and it turned around and looked at her with it's eyes of crimson. It was a fledgling vampire. Kindra quickly backed away and took off her book bag. As the nosferatu walked closer, she pulled out her FN FNX and trained the gun at the demon's head. Kindra pulled the trigger and watched the vampire turn to dust. Kindra looked behind her to see Seth, Maka, Soul, and a few others staring at her like she was the demon.

"You killed... That man." Seth said and sighed.

"It wasn't a man! It was a monster... All my life I have watched soldiers come and go as vampires and ghouls killed them all." Kindra stated.

"VAMPIRES AREN'T REAL!" Seth said and laughed.

"Yes they are... I'll show you!" Kindra screamed.

She grabbed her bags and ran off. She wasn't coming back until she had proof.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I've already wrote this chapter TREE WHOLE FREAKING TIMES. I need a new computer. Thank you for the continued support even if I take this long!**

** Fight The Fire,**

** GrouchyCurve4**


	5. Chapter 4:Seras Victoria? Ash the phony?

**Chapter Four**

**Seras Victoria;Ash The Phony?**

**Author's Note:Okay quick Authors note,****I know I took way to long for such a short, sucky chapter but this is some serious writer's block.**** I have also made A new story "Nightmares in Death City" and if any of you guys are Death The Kid or Soul fans you'll love this! But I am only twelve freaking years old so no smut/lemon! Thanks!**

Kindra was running and jumping on the rooftops of Death City just when she seen someone who would help her. She jumped down and ran through the streets and out of Death City. She ran a bit in the desert until she came upon one of her best freinds since she came to the organization, Seras Victoria.

"Hey Seras!" Kindra said, startling the young lady vampire.

"Oh, hello Kindra what are you doing in the desert?" Police girl asked.

"First of all, I need help showing my new weapon nosferatus are real and secondly, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IT'S DAY TIME!" Kindra yelled.

"Okay I'll help and, remember I am a full vampire now... I can come out in the day like mas.. I MEAN EX...master." Seras said sadly.

Kindra nodded her head in understanding what Seras felt.

**Kindra's POV (Yeah, that's right, deal with it.)**

We walked back into Death City together. It was about six in the evening and the sun was barely staying conscious in the sky. I turned a corner and saw Seth but, his hair and eyes were a different color. They were a deep crimson red. He turned around and saw police girl and I staring at him in shock.

"SETH!?" I asked, a bit to loud for my comfort.

"Hi Ash, it looks like you did what you said you were going to do. Was having a fake I.D. Really a good idea? You was a police man, it's not very trustworthy to have a fake I.D." Seras asked.

He's a fake? Of course. I said turning.

"Kindra wait." He said grabbing my shoulder as I tried to run.

"You can forget about that partner ship." I stated coldly.

He let me go as I ran through the streets of the city. I was going back to the academy. I ran up the flights of stairs at the entrance to the academy. I bumped into Professor. Stein and he looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. I brought my hand to my face. I was crying.

"Kindra, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I lost my partner." I said.

"How?" Professor asked.

"He isn't really Seth... He is a boy named Ash." I replied.

I ran up to the Death Room. I was shocked to see mom drinking tea with Death Scythe. Either way, I just ran to her and hugged her. I broke down crying. I just wanted to have a weapon that actually understood me. Sure, I was quite popular at my old school, but I was an odd ball. While the preps and I ate at lunch, it was like I was invisible. I thought Seth... Wait no Ash would be different. I guess I am still just the nobody girl on the cheer squad. Wait, they don't have a cheer squad but still. That's not the point.

"Kindra, what's wrong?" The Lady Knight asked.

"Seth is a phony! A fraud!" Kindra screamed.

Sir. Integra patted Kindra's back and eventually Kindra fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry writer's block! I started another story while I thought of ideas for this chapter. Anyways, I know I took way to long for such a short, sucky chapter but this is some serious writer's block. While you guy's wait, I advise reading Nightmares In Death City or anything by AmberDivine24. She is my talented cousin that inspires me to do this crap.**

**Fight The Fire,**

**GrouchyCurve4**


End file.
